


T'would've Been Better

by Belle_Baggins



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: Other, hobbit au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belle_Baggins/pseuds/Belle_Baggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King of Erebor, Old Fili flashes back to many important parts of his life that made him wonder if it would have been better to die at the Battle of the Five Armies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know this is a short story but I'm still working on the end. Enjoy what I have so far!

Silence. In the great mountain halls of Erebor, all Fili could hear was silence. 

He sat on his throne, alone in the room with his back bent with years. His once golden beard was in a silver braided, tangled mess. His sad blue eyes were highlighted by wrinkles that still did not diminish his handsome features. He rested his forehead against his fist, exhaling a deep, sorrowful sigh.

He was alone.

Everyday, nobody came to see the old king. At least not outside business about his kingdom that was slowly falling apart because of his eldest son's crazy actions. He had no friends to see him, comfort him, or joke with him. It was in these moments where he missed his younger brother the most. Kili. Oh, Kili.

The younger sibling had never lived to see the day where Erebor shone its brightest. No... His young life ended on the snowy battlefields where the Battle of the Five Armies had taken place. The brothers had been fighting to protect their uncle, Thorin, and had failed miserably.

Fili could recall that exact moment, as if it happened yesterday...

~•~

"You're going to be alright, Kili." Fili's voice nearly cracked as he gave a weak smile. Tears were stinging his eyes, causing his vision to blur. He was kneeling beside his brother who was soaked in blood. The wound in the young Dwarf's stomach was fatal, and blood was gushing out of it creating a small, red pool.

Fili held his brother's hand in one of his own, while his other arm held Kili close. Kili looked up at him, his face pale and dark eyes lifeless but he managed to give a small smile."

"Yeah... I won't be.. feeling.. anything.. pretty soon.." he croaked and Fili shook his head quickly. 

"Don't you talk like that. We are going to get you better. I told Amdad that I'd bring you back in one piece."

"And you will... I... Just won't be.. awake to see her.."

"Kili." Fili bit his quivering lower lip as tears rolled down his cheeks. He knew Kili was trying to cheer him up- even if he was dying. He said he was always there to support Fili until his dying breathe, and was doing a jolly good job keeping to his word!

The blonde Dwarf never tore his gaze from Kili who was really more than just his brother; he was Fili's best friend. Ever since he was young, he had decided to be responsible for his little brother after their Adad had died. Father...

As if reading his thoughts, Kili smiled a bit more.  
"You tell Amad my farewells and I'll tell Adad you said 'hi'. Deal?" 

Fili swallowed the lump in his throat, shuddering just a little. He knew very well this was it; this was the good-bye. The very best of friends had to part in the most tragic way ever. He nodded slowly as he gave a small smile. 

"Deal." 

No sooner after he said that, Kili's body had relaxed and his head rested in Fili's arms that drew the young Dwarf closer for one last hug. 

And there on the battlefield was not only the death of Fili's brother, but also the joy he had left.  
~•~

The Dwarvish King gave a low, sad sigh. Because he has spent so much time with Kili, he never got a chance to say good-bye to Thorin. The tent where they had taken the King Under the Mountain was far away and by the time he had reChed it Thorin had passed away not knowing whether Fili and Kili had survived or not. Though two had been fighting to protect the king, he had been drawn away to another fight with Azog without the boys' notice. But by then Fili's attention has been on Kili.

He stood up from his throne and walked down the long halls, his footsteps echoing. Each step was heavy abd no longer had a happy spring to them. It had been that way since his closest family had died. His Amad then had kept fussing about it. Ah his mother.. Lady Dís. 

He grinned a little as he couldn't help but recall his mother's different schemes to lighten his what seemed to be a forever solemn mood, the same kind of mood as Thorin...  
~•~

"Honestly, you're acting like your uncle. We both know he would have wanted you live a joyous life." Dis scolded. "Not marching around like a grumpy old man." 

Fili smiled at her. Even though when they told her the news of the death of her youngest son and older brother a couple years ago, she still tried to make her son's life happy. The news had broken her heart and she went into mourning for many, many days. But she decided she would be strong for her eldest son that survived that blasted war.

"I'm not grumpy all the time, Amad." He said, standing up and hugging her. He was a bit taller than her- in fact she very much reminded him of Kili. Well, actually Kili had most resembled her.

"Most of the time." She muffled, part of her face against his furry coat. She looked up at him. "I remember times where I had to keep you from getting into trouble. In fact, there were time where you wouldn't be serious when you were suppose to!"

He sighed, and released her from the hug as he sat back down at his desk to do more paperwork. 

"You're not going to get a wife with that attitude."

"Whatever you say, Amad."

"No woman wants a sourpuss as a husband."

"Mmhmm."

"You're going to be a sad, lonely little man for the rest of your life if you keep it up."

He snorted at her description of 'sad, lonely little man.' Wasn't he already one of those?

"Don't you laugh at me, boy. What will Arthora think?"

His hand stopped from writing. He closed his eyes, as the image of the female Dwarf came to his mind.....

~•~

He stood in his room, holding a small painted picture of a beautiful Dwarf woman with red hair in a simple, but elegant braid. Gems and ribbons- braided Into her hair and thin beard- sparkled like her deep green eyes. 

He ran his thumb gently across the picture, lovingly. Arthora was the only reason he had a skip in his step. She was the joy of his life when he had none. She would comfort him in his time of grief, joke with him so she could get him to smile. She'd also give him a good kick in the pants when needed, but oh how he adored her. He just wished he could give her nothing but happiness, peace, and hope during their life together. However, long after they were married and their children half grown, things began to turn for the worse....


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next part of the short story.

"Fili, I'm real worried. Kili has been acting weird and... The way he looks at his siblings- at me just... Scares me." Arthora said, watching her husband pace the floor. She knew he was worried more than anything. He truly loved their son- naming him after his beloved brother, but he couldn't deny the fact that he was up to something..... Something very evil.

He turned to her, and took her into his arms. He held her close and gently rested his head on top of hers, rubbing her back.  
"Don't worry, everything will be alright. I'll see to it."

~•~ 

However, nothing was alright. He found out too late that his eldest son had been making deals with their enemies. The same that killed the boy's uncles! The same that killed the very man whom he was named after! 

Two-fifths of their treasury was gone, and people were going missing. Then slowly, one by one, Fili's children were disappearing. Some found murdered, others injured, the rest were never seen or heard of again. Yet suspiciously Kili was unharmed. Then there was an increase of Orc, Warg, and Troll spotting outside the mountain. Fili knew that Kili had something to do with it.

He groaned because now when people heard the name "Kili", they thought about his son and his wrong doings rather than the friendly, brave Dwarf that had died during battle.

And all this stress didn't go well with poor Arthora. She became sick from worrying far too much, running all over the place to try and keep everything in order. However, grief burdened her for the loss of her beloved children. She had gotten weak, her health getting worse and was force to stay in bed until her dying moment......

~•~

Fili sat beside his wife's beside, holding her hand. He gently stroked her hair and fought back tears as he looked at her pale, pained face. 

She opened her eyes, the life gone from them. She looked at him and gave a weak smile.   
"Don't you worry," she croaked. "I'm going to be at peace soon.... I'll.. Go see your brother... Your uncle.. And your father.. And tell them.... You said hello." She cough violently, and gasped for air.

When she got the chance, she looked back at him and moaned:   
"Woe to you, my love. That you have to live through this troubling time longer. I fear the day where you witness disaster. T'would've been better if we had died before this. Then surely we would would've been happier creatures." 

~•~

T'would've been better. Everything would have been better if he had prevented this. The death of his one and only love was the start of all his problems. 

The people began to hate his family. The passing of the Queen was merely good news for them.

"Her death has hit the king the hardest. Now, we must strike him down and end the cursed line of Durin!" Many had said as they plotted against him. 

That begun the splitting of the kingdom. There were two sides:   
Completely against the line of Durin, or side with Kili and his rebellion.   
It seemed everyone Fili loved had turned away from him, but not all had left him. Those left of who had joined him and his family on the quest to save Ereober from Smaug still stood firm with him. They had gather a secret meeting with him.

~•~

"We must prepare to defend ourselves and fight." Dwalin declared, who was the top warrior and closest friend to Thorin. 

"There are those in the army and with the people who are still on your side, Fili." Said Ori, the scribe. He still held on to little bit of hope they had left even though the others had lost it.

"But it may not be enough," Fili sighed. "instead it would be a slaughter."

"Aye, but it would be a slaughter anyway. " Bofur replied. "Ether die tryin' to defend ourselves, or die without even tryin' at all." 

"No... No, we need..." Fili paused. He didn't know what they needed. All he knew they didn't need to fight. Not just so more of his friends could die in battle. He couldn't stand losing another loved one from the hands of the enemy. 

He thought for a moment then looked up. "We could hide away at the Shire!"

"Fili, we can't go to the Shire. First of all, those folk are very suspicious. Word will get around and soon the news will be told that there are strange Dwarves residing there." Dwalin reasoned, shaking his head. "Besides, we are not sure if Bilbo still lives there."

"I'm sure he does. He wouldn't leave his wee nephew there all by himself." Added Bofur. "But Dwalin is right. We would be endangering the Hobbits." 

" Then.... What will we do?" Asked Ori with a concerned frowned as the others mumbled to themselves. It was a while before Fili spoke up:

"Balin is going to Moria, right? Ori, you go with him and see if we could seek refuge there until this whole mess is cleared up. We will remain here and hold down the fort for as long as we can. Maybe things will get better. Maybe if we can get Kili to listen.."

"Lad.. Kili isn't going to listen. I'm sorry but he has made up his mind already." Bofur replied quietly. "I know ya still care for your son and that's great, but this isn't your brother we're talking about. This is your son that has rebelled and caused practically a civil war."

Fili winced at this remark but knew it was true. He remained silent another while before shaking his head.

"I know. Alright. Ori, go with Balin to Moria and send a report back as soon as possible. We'll try to make sure to try to defend ourselves and those with us as long as we can. I just hope we make the right decision..."

~•~

It was their only choice, unless they wanted to hand themselves to Kili and his troops or the angry mobs. But it still wasn't a very good choice for almost as soon as Balin and Ori left, Kili's army attacked to take over Erebor. 

Fili had no choice but to gather those remaining in the Company and those who'd fight with them, engaging in an intense battle for their very lives. Fortunately, because Fili had more experienced war Dwarves on his side, Kili had to retreat for now and they had one this time.

But it had been a slaughter.

~•~


End file.
